


ASSITANT

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: 更衣室abo年龄差
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Federico Valverde
Kudos: 24





	ASSITANT

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关 雷者勿入

Fede 在luka扑过来的那一刻就应该意识到事情有些不对，这样当他洗澡出来看到空荡荡的更衣室里坐着一个穿着自己球衣，只穿着15号球衣的Luka 也就不会太意外了。  
Luka收到助攻打进一球的时候比赛已经接近尾声了，luka 脖子上的抑制贴似乎有点压不住淡淡的麦芽的甜味了。但Fede 怀着对于前辈的敬重还是礼貌地别开了头，主动离开。他从小就不是那种爱占人占便宜的孩子，如果真的要和自己仰慕已久的前辈擦出火花他也希望对方是真的喜欢他。他才21岁就能在皇家马德里踢球，他是有着自己的坚持和原则的。

但当Luka 半裸着坐在自己的更衣长凳上泪眼汪汪的望着自己时，Fede 知道有些事绕不开也躲不过。  
整个更衣室里都是来自Luka 的麦芽香气，和他本人的金发很配，让人想起晴天下的麦田。  
Fede 慢慢走近Luka ，生理本能让他下腹有些胀痛，很快的，属于他的沉郁的红茶香味和淡甜微醺的麦芽香气就混合在一起了。他注意到Luka一闻到他的味道双腿都在颤抖，似乎都有些坐不稳了。

Fede 乖顺地跪在Luka 的双腿之间，宽厚的肩膀上架着Luka的双腿，像一只温驯的大型犬。  
他知道Luka 需要什么，他的金发前辈的小脸蛋涨得通红，紧紧抿着嘴唇，一副很难耐的样子。但他想让Luka 自己说，他深深地望进Luka 浅棕色的眼睛里，乖顺且富有耐心。  
“帮帮我，Fede ”Luka 低着头说。他个子太小了，松松垮垮地穿着Fede 的大码球衣，下半身赤条条的，像个只垂耳兔一样，眼睛湿润，惹人怜爱。

下一秒，垂耳兔就被轻轻地揪住了金色的长发，Fede 用手梳理写Luka 有些湿漉漉的柔软长发，他知道自己硬了，硬得不行。但他实在太惊喜也太珍惜，他想慢慢来，小男孩对于珍爱的那一位总是很有耐心。虽然这对aphal来说很难，但他愿意去克服。  
Fede 的唇轻柔又不容拒绝地吻过Luka 的鼻尖，留有些胡茬的下巴，凉凉的耳垂，滴汗的侧颈，那里是麦芽香气的来源。然后一路向下，隔着纯白色色的布料吮吸年长者的乳，最后在年长者断断续续的呻吟中含住了前辈已经挺立的阴茎。  
当他的湿润温暖的舌尖触到那些皱褶时，Luka 还是忍不住惊呼出声了。Fede 似乎很满意前辈的反应，深棕色的眼里带着点温柔笑意。Luka眯着眼，不敢去看那一片巧克力色的甜蜜漩涡。年轻人认真起来自己怕是真的有些招架不住。  
年长者的逃避态度让fede起了坏心，他的舌尖轻轻擦过马眼但并不停留在对方不注意的时候又加重力道，他一边捉弄着Luka一边忍不住抬起头来看对方的反应，他要前辈看到他。就像在球场上一样，他用一个漂亮的助攻让Luka注意到他，奔向他，现在他也渴望被正视，被表扬。  
“Fede ……”身下人终于嘟囔出声，Fede停下动作抬头去和他对视，尖尖的鼻梁划过耻毛,痒痒的触感弄得Luka又是一阵惊呼。  
“谢谢你。”助攻和现在都是。Luka知道，这个年龄的小男孩倔得很。必须得给点甜头。  
少年人果然是经不住刺激，只需一句肯定就又充满了动力更加卖力，没几下就搞得Luka颤颤巍巍地交代了自己。

但这还只是开始。  
Luka看着少年人抹了抹嘴唇，一副蓄势待发的样子仿佛是只看见猎物的猎犬，心里又是兴奋又不免有些紧张。  
Fede立起身子把Luka 一把捞在自己怀里，像是猎犬叼起一只小兔子那样轻松。Luka的双腿被分开，跨坐在fede肌肉紧绷的大腿上，享受着少年人略带攻击性地亲吻。  
Alpha的阴茎已经很硬了，说实话，Luka 第一次见到这么能忍的aphal,先帮omega解决问题实在是太绅士了。  
alpha一直清楚自己需要什么，就像他的球风，稳重精准。他用Luka的精液和手指帮对方做了简单的扩张，在对方第二轮射精来临之前停下了动作，握住前辈浑圆的臀部，引导对方慢慢往下坐。  
神智有些不清的Luka吞进去了个头部才反应过来自己被眼前这个看似诚恳正直的少年人摆了一道，该死，对方为什么这么熟练。Luka一边努力适应体内的肿胀酸麻一边在心里抱怨到。  
只靠一个人的努力当然是不够的，Fede也配合着提起臀部往上，一连串的剧烈顶撞弄得Luka又惊又喘。他被操得失了神，眼泪大颗大颗地涌出，呆望着更衣室门上15号球员的全身定妆照，张嘴喘息。脑子浮现出身下的乌拉圭男孩第一天来更衣室报道的羞涩又寡言的模样。  
Fede细心地抱住动了没几下就耍赖不肯动的Luka（这当然不怪他的Luka，怪齐达内让他踢了满场 ）， 任由对方的喘息湿湿地落在自己的肩膀和后背上。Fede的臀部用力往下按，自己则卖力地上上下下地起伏，退出来一截又精准地顶在对方的敏感点上，在高潮来临前一遍一遍地亲吻着对方的眼睛，舔舐那些因过于刺激而涌出的生理性泪水。直到自己在Luka一阵紧缩和绞弄中也失了神，一口咬在Luka的肩膀上和对方一起滚烫地射了出来。

结束了之后，Fede还是抱着Luka维持着之前的姿势，头埋在Luka的金发里，看上去也不打算撒手，沉默又倔强的样子像是小男孩在捍卫自己最爱的玩具。Luka当然明白男孩在紧张什么，在渴望什么。他不可能忽略平日里男孩紧紧追随自己的灼热目光，但自己确实说不出什么承诺的话，到了这个年龄，好像不太能把喜欢和爱意轻松地表达出来了，只好凑在Fede耳边含蓄地承诺道：“从我决定等你出来的那一刻开始我就知道不仅只是这一次，下次去你家还是我家？”  
然而，说完他就后悔了，因为他感受到他的乌拉圭男孩好像又硬了。  
在被抱起来摁在长凳上的那一刻Luka只能祈祷道：哦上帝，但愿更衣室通风良好，他实在懒得和那群队友们挨个解释了。


End file.
